Mario Luigi and Cristine?
by megamariobros
Summary: When the bros. take a blood test they find out they have a sis and the princesses go though a bet you will not believe. officially now part of diaper tales. delayed until the release of dream team and i beat i could have to change the story a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Mario, Luigi, and Christine?

Chapter 1 The bet of a life time.

Only disclaimer you will see: I don't own any thing except for the plot Christine is owned by some other fan fiction who ever you are thank you.

Mario was being very impatient tapping against his finger against his watch saying "LUIGI were late what is taking you so long!" Luigi comes into the room wearing a tux putting on a shoe hopping to Mario before falling over. "Why are you in a tux? We are just getting the blood test results." Mario said. "Oh" Luigi said then ripped off his tux revealing his usual plumber outfit and they both rushed to peach's castle.

Meanwhile at peach's castle

Peach comes in wearing her usual pink dress when Toadsworth comes in and says "Princess, your friend daisy is here to talk about the international blood law you want to introduce." Princess peach said with a smile "Oh right on time send her in" Daisy comes in with her usual orange dress comes in and hugs peach "HIYA PEACHY" she hugs peach in glee "well,… it's nice to see you to Daisy" peach said kind of awkwardly " well let's go to the tea room." They both head to the tea room. They start talking. "So Peach what is this about this blood thing." "Well you see-"but before peach could finish she spilt hot tea all over her dress. Daisy tried not to giggle until peach said eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew it's all warm." That did it daisy laughed so hard her dress turned out just like peach's. Like it was on que toadsworth came into the room and saw this and said "Princess that is another strike" Princess was confused saying " You just used that so

Keep from accidents when I was 2" "yes but the rule still applies remember 1 month before re training." Toadsworth then called daisy's parents who did the same thing and told toads worth to have her stay over night and diaper her as well. "This sucks" they both said in unison "well maybe we can make this interesting" Daisy said with some glee. "what would that be?" Peach said. Daisy said "lets see who ever can stay in the diaper longer who ever wins gets 1,000,000 coins." "deal they both shoke each others hands and went off to the change area

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Luigi and Christine chapter 2

The blood test results.

When Mario and Luigi finally reached peach's castle they got escorted to the princess room where they meet up with the current situation and boy where they shocked. When they got into the main hall they saw both princess peach and daisy in there pj's and in diapers. They were shocked Mario said "WHAT"S GOING ON!" out of pure anger and confusion. At first they didn't know what he was talking about until about 5 seconds then it hit them like a pile of bricks "Oh this!" peach said with glee for some reason " well you see me and daisy are having a bet to see who can wear and use these for the longest period of time, who ever wins get 1,000,000 coins" Mario was mad once he heard this statement so mad that he said "I come over to your castle to get blood test results and you tell me that you only called me here because of a bet!" "Actually we do have your blood test results right here turns out you two…" peach said in somewhat despair look "you two what?" Luigi said in confusion. "You two… have a sister." Peach said with a new smile on your face. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

The bros. said in unison.

Meanwhile at the Delfino Plaza Orphanage.

A girl was sitting alone at her bed everything was grey and depressing she was wearing a rainbow t-shirt with blue overalls brown shoes and a rainbow cap with a white circle and a rainbow "C" on it. With her brown ponytail hanging out in the wind the head master said "Christine Come down here now!" she came down with very little groove in her step when the elder said "You are going to fly to the mushroom kingdom where you will meet your two new brothers it leaves tomorrow morning pack your bags!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!"

She rushed to her room to pack her thing an get ready for the next plane.

End of chapter

Authors notes: congratulations yoshiandthekoopalingsareawes ome you are the first to favorite my story thanks. Just to let you know I so not work on fan fiction over the summer I do mainly as a side thing in study hall when I don't have anything to work on.

This also officially one of my new things I will be tring out called diaper tales if I say it is part of this series in the Authors notes of the story it will show a character be in diapers and see what would happen if that character was in them (read chapter 1) please review


	3. Chapter 3

Mario, Luigi, and Christine

Chapter 3 you know what is coming next it is a reaaaaaaaaaaaaal shocker /:

At Bowser's castle

Bowser is relaxing enjoying a nice pot of coffee when suddenly Kamek rushed in and said "Lord Bowser I have some big news!" Bowser just sighs as his tired face says "Can't this wait until I finished my 1st cup of joe" "NO IT CAN"T MARIO AND LUIGI HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" Kamek said in total urgency. Now Bowser can see we Kamek needed to get that out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER MARIO BRO OR WELL SIS! THAT"S IT FOLLOW ME I HAVE A PLAN!" Bowser said as he rushed off. "Oh here we go again."

At the mushroom kingdom airport

"Attention passengers we are landing in the mushroom kingdom please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said as the plane landed during all this Christine had a lot of thoughts "What if they don't like me, who are they, if all the places why here?" all those questions soared though her mind as she landed. When she landed she knew that her brothers who ever they were are on the other side of the hallway she swallowed her fear and went to the other side only to see none other else than the famous Mario bros. She was stoked with excitement to see them at the air port, but wait they where holding up a sign that said "Christine" in big bold red and green letters. Did this mean that THE famous Mario bros. where her brothers. She went up to them when all of a sudden. Bowser came out of nowhere and swoops up princess peach she watches as she screams "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LPPPPPPPPP." "Peach I'll save you!" Mario says as he jumps off to go save the day. "here we go again" Luigi said as he scurried off then he said to Christine "you coming Mario sis" "Coming!" she said in utter joy to be in an adventure.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
